In recent years, transmission on digital signals has been used for a large capacity high-speed transmission without deterioration of image signals of such as photos and movies between devices like computers and liquid crystal displays.
The transmission between such devices has used a composite cable that is comprised of insulated conductors (metallic wires) for power feed and control signal transmission and optical fibers for large capacity high-speed transmission of digital signals, wherein these plural metallic wires and optical fibers are covered in a bundle with an overall sheath (refer to JP2006-310197A, for example).
FIG. 20 illustrates an example of a composite cable with its end fixed on a connector.
A composite cable 100, an example of such a composite cable as is described above, is connected to a device through a connector 101 as illustrated in FIG. 20 for example, wherein the end of the composite cable 100 is fixed inside the connector. The extremity of the composite cable 100 has its overall sheath 102 removed. Optical fibers 106 and metallic wires 107 of insulated conductors in the sheath-removed portion of the composite cable 100 are secured on the connector 101 respectively with an optical fiber fastener 105 and a metallic wire fastener 104 provided in the connector 101. The overall sheath 102 is secured on the connector 101 with an overall sheath fastener 103 provided in the connector 101.